Betrayed Trust
by karin taicho
Summary: Sequel to Escape from Konoha. After a mission, Ino and Deidara are together happily, but is ruined when Madara falls in love with her as well. With Deidara's secret threatening to escape, how will Ino deal with it? MadaxInoxDei, SasoSaku, PeinKo? Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Here's the sequel to Escape from Konoha. If you have never read it, I suggest you read the first story. This story's summary was different from the summary I posted on the last chapter on Escape from Konoha.

Summary: After a mission, Ino and Deidara are together happily, but is ruined when Madara falls in love with her as well. With Deidara's secret threatening to escape, how will Ino deal with it? MadaxInoxDei, SasoSaku

Please give me any suggestions as they are helpful.

* * *

><p>Ino took labored breaths as Deidara pulled out the arrow lodged in her stomach. Deidara looked pained as Ino's face contorted in excruciating pain. She dug her nails into Tobi's arm, hard. No noise was coming from the masked man to lighten up the mood. Even Madara looked concerned behind the mask as the blonde girl continued to cut his arm's circulation. Oh well, he'll just get another one.<p>

So, what had happened? Well, Pein was his usual bossy self back at the hideout and ordered the trio to get information from Iwakagure. Deidara swore that after that mission, he'll never go there again. All he did was mutter about how Tobi would endanger the mission and Madara scoffed behind his mask.

The trio then attempted to spy on the Tsuchikage unsuccessfully. Well, ironically, because of the bomber's lack of stealth, he was the one who got them discovered. By blowing up a clay bird.

"Well, where else was I supposed to put it, un? You expect there to be an odd bird flying around and that the old fart will not find out that I'm here, un?" Deidara's comeback was as Ino hit his head hard and called him a baka.

"Well, at least explode it somewhere else! You've given them, our location!" Ino hissed as Deidara started to make another clay bird to get them out of the village.

"Tobi thinks that Deidara-sempai is stupid!" Tobi said.

"What, un?" Deidara screamed as he moved to strangle Tobi, but Ino stopped them by hitting them both on the head.

"You bakas, this isn't the time to argue. We need to escape!" Ino said.

Deidara and Tobi nodded. "Yes, Sir," Deidara said playfully as he got on the bird while avoiding a punch from Ino.

Grumbling, Ino pulled Tobi on the bird and they flew away. Just then, the Tsuchikage ordered arrows to be shot at the Akatsuki trio. Deidara narrowed his eyes as he began dodging the arrows skillfully. The arrows would just go through Tobi and Ino was keeping up with Deidara, or at least until more archers came.

Ino cursed as more arrows were shot. They were only a mile away from the entrance of the village.

When they got out of the village, Ino sighed. At least no one got hurt, but she didn't notice the arrow aiming towards Deidara's head until it was too late. Without thinking, she pushed him down and got hit by the arrow instead. She winced in pain as Deidara turned towards her.

"What the hell was that for, you-" he was interrupted when he saw blood on her hands. His eyes widened as he saw an arrow sticking out of her stomach.

"What? I don't get a fucking thank you for saving your sorry life?" she asked, breathing in and out.

"Shit, un," he said, panicking. "It's my fault, I'm sorry, un!"

"Tch, you don't have to worry about me," Ino said.

Madara narrowed his eyes at Deidara. Tobi said, "NOOO! Ino-chan needs to get healed!"

"No shit Sherlock," Ino said as the blood spread further. She took off her cloak to reveal her fishnet shirt and ripped a piece off. "Dei, take out the arrow," Ino said.

"What?" he asked his eyes widening.

"Hurry up, I can heal myself. If you don't take this out, there might be an infection," she said.

Deidara nodded and held the arrow. "It's going to hurt, un," he said. She nodded and he began to pull out the arrow.

Ino's hands immediately tightened around the closest thing to them: Tobi's arm. He winced a little as she held him in a death grip. When the arrow was completely removed, she paired and then her hands grew green as she healed her wound.

Deidara sighed in relief and wrapped his arms around her slim waist making her gasp. "Don't scare me like that, un," he said. Madara was giving his 'sempai' a death glare even if he didn't feel it.

"Yeah, whatever," Ino said. "I'm fine!"

"I know, it's just that you scare me all the time with you getting hurt, un. I fucking hate that," Deidara said.

"Your point?" Ino asked.

"I don't want you getting hurt anymore," he said. Ino was about to answer, but felt something soft pressed up against her lips. Deidara was kissing her! She closed her eyes and kissed back slowly.

His arms were still around her waist as he deepened the kiss a little. Her hands were messing up his hair. Tobi felt like a third wheel and was about to say something when.

"Eek!" Ino screamed. Deidara pulled away, looking confused. Did he do something wrong? Of course, he just kissed a girl, duh! He mentally facepalmed.

"Sorry, Ino, I just-" Deidara started.

"Sorry, it's just the hands," she said. Deidara sighed and pulled her onto his chest. She blushed.

"I love you, un," Deidara said. Tobi almost fell off the bird and Ino blushed.

"Dei, do you mean it?" Ino asked.

"Every word, un. I swear to fucking Jashin," he said.

Ino giggled. "That's great because-because I love you, too," she said, kissing his cheek. He wrapped his arms around her and placed his chin on her shoulder. They stayed like that for the whole flight back.

When they got back, Deidara found that Ino was sound asleep. Although they failed the mission, Deidara was happy to finally have a girlfriend. Not only did the woman he loves loves her back, but now he can prove to Hidan that he isn't gay.

He smiled and picked her up bridal style placing a kiss on her forehead and hopped off the bird with Tobi. Sometimes, he wished that he would forget Tobi was on board and explode him. No, he doesn't even deserve to be art in his eyes. Shaking his head, he exploded the bird with a "Katsu!"

Unsealing the boulder to the hideout, he was greeted by Sakura and Sasori.

"Looks like you guys are back," said Sasori. Over the months, Sasori grew friendlier with Deidara for telling him about love and for being nicer to him.

"Hey, Danna," Deidara said.

"Hi, Dei and Tobi-kun!" Sakura said. "Wow, you should put Ino back in her room fast. Didn't you forget the last time she woke up with you carrying her?"

Deidara paled as he remembered about a month ago, they were on a mission and she fell asleep. She woke up to see Deidara holding her and thought that he took advantage. The poor blonde ended up with two black eyes and bruises that stayed even after Sakura healed them.

"It's okay, we're together now. It's different, un," he said.

"Congrats, Dei," Sakura said excitedly.

"Good going. Now you can prove that stupid Jashinist wrong," Sasori said. Deidara smiled and put Ino in her room. He watched her as she slept and ended up falling asleep next to her.

Tobi peered through the crack of the door, clenching his hands. 'Damn you, Deidara!' he thought. 'That girl will be mine! I know your little secret, Deidara, I would be more than welcome to share it with her.' he chuckled darkly as he backed away from the door.

"Zetsu, I know you're there," Madara said.

The plant man appeared out of the wall behind the masked Uchiha. "So what were you doing, Zetsu?"

"You shouldn't be trying to keep them apart. We never knew that you were that cruel, Madara. We know that you will always try to get what you want. In that case, we'll try to stop you. Fucking swirly lollipop head. If you weren't the leader, we would've eaten you a long while ago," Zetsu said as he disappeared back into the shadows. Madara narrowed his eyes. It was out of character for Zetsu to be protective over them. He sighed. Oh well, it just makes things a little harder. He walked outside for some fresh air.

* * *

><p>Do you like the story so far? Any comments and suggestions are welcome! Stay tuned for the next chapter!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Karin: Okay, here's the second chapter. There will be lemons in this chapter. Be warned.

I don't own neither Naruto nor Twilight.

* * *

><p>Sakura gasped as she looked at the pregnancy test. During the past few weeks, she had been feeling very sick in the morning with frequent headaches and odd cravings. She even threw up yesterday. Staring down, she saw the plus sign and squealed. She was going to be a mother!<p>

Skipping a little, she entered the dining room with a smile on her face. Hidan looked disturbed by her perkiness in the morning where she would normally be beating him up.

"Why so happy, bitch?" he asked. He expected a punch to the head, but received a hug instead.

"Good morning, Hidan, how was your day?" she asked. Hidan immediately fainted and Sasori twitched.

Sakura quickly skipped to Sasori with a little worried expression on her face. She wondered what Sasori would think about becoming a father.

She leaned into Sasori's ear and said, "I'm pregnant! You're going to be a father!" unfortunately for Kakuzu and Sasori, he was taking a big bite of cereal and spit it out. Poor Kakuzu was drenched in milk screaming profanities at the red head.

"W-what did you say, Kura-chan?" he asked. He started calling her that a whiles after they got together.

"Sasori-kun, I said. I. Am. Pregnant," she said. Sasori immediately fainted after that, falling back wards and crashing onto the floor. Kakuzu laughed at Sasori's misfortune and Sakura looked unsure. Did fainting mean that he wanted the baby or that he didn't? Sighing, she lifted up Sasori and put him on the bed.

When he woke up, he looked at her reading one of his many books from the bookshelf. He still wondered if what Sakura said before was true. Or was it it just a dream? He could just imagine him and his pink-haired angel having many children with him. He smiled to himself and snuck up behind his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her, which caused her to jump.

"Hey, don't scare me like that!" she scolded lightly.

"Okay, okay," he said. She looked a little bit uneasy.

"Well, like I said before you fainted, I am pregnant," she said.

Sasori widened his eyes. So he did hear correctly. He smiled and hugged her tighter. "That's amazing, Kura-chan. I can't wait to have a baby boy of our own," he said.

Sakura paused. "You mean, girl," she said.

"No, it's a boy," said Sasori frowning.

"I can feel it! She's a girl! Are you one of those sexists?" she asked.

Sasori decided not to answer. "So, we're going to tell the others?"

Sakura nodded. "They'll figure out sooner or later. I bet that they'll send you on missions with Tobi!" she said.

Sasori groaned. Now a days, Tobi would start getting on his nerves. "That stupid lollipop. Anyways, he acted weirdly yesterday. He didn't greet us when he came back from that mission," Sasori said.

Sakura said, "Now that I think about it, he was quiet, but does that-"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sasori asked.

Sakura nodded. "Tobi likes Ino," she said.

"Well, come on, everyone needs to know this," Sasori said grabbing her arm. Sakura got up and walked with Sasori.

Five minutes later, all of Akatsuki was gathered in the living room. Itachi looked bored while Kisame was constantly poking him. Ino was on Deidara's lap while playing around with his soft hair. Kakuzu was counting his money. Hidan was cursing about how bored he was. Tobi was bouncing on the walls and Zetsu hid in his corner. Pein and Konan only looked as Sasori and Sakura came in.

"Finally, bitches! You're so fucking slow!" Hidan complained while Kakuzu chucked a battery at his head and told him to shut up.

"Well, Sakura has news for all of us," Sasori said.

Sakura blushed and then said, "Guys, I'm pregnant!"

Hidan, Itachi, and Pein widened their eyes and Deidara and Kisame laughed at their reactions. Tobi said, "Tobi wants to play with the baby," while continuing bouncing off the walls, much to Kakuzu's annoyance.

The masked man grumbled a, "Congratulations" before looking at his money again.

Zetsu muttered a, "Congratulations," and then disappeared to the unknown.

Konan and Ino immediately hugged Sakura.

"Congratulations, Sakura!" Ino squealed.

"Sakura, congratulations on your baby!" Konan said. "It's like my own daughter finally growing up!"

Salura smiled, "Thanks, guys!"

Hidan recovered and said, "Damn, puppet boy got laid off good!"

Sasori shot a glare at the Jashinist. "Congratulations, un," said Deidara.

"Hn, congratulations, foolish sister," Itachi said. After a while of Itachi getting used to Sakura and Ino, he treated them like sisters.

"Well, Sakura-San, "Congratulations on your child. You will be placed immediately in maternity leave and must stay here with at least one person at all times. Sasori in the meantime, will be Tobi's partner," Pein said.

Sasori shot a glare at Sakura for minding it while Sakura smiled and nodded. 'Haha, I was right!' Sakura thought.

"Well, you should get a night's rest, Sakura-San," Pein said.

"Hai, Pein-sama!" Sakura said pulling Sasori along with her to bed.

Ino looked at Sakura with a smile. 'Wow, Forehead is pregnant! Just wait until their engaged!' she thought. Konan had the same thoughts in mind when she was interrupted by her own yawning.

"I guess, it's time for me to go rest, too," Konan said. She said goodnight to Ino and the others and went to her and Pein's room.

"Now Ko-chan's the only one without a boyfriend," said Ino sadly. Deidara put a hand on her shoulder.

"True, but not for long, un," he said eyeing Pein, who was retiring to his room as well. Ino caught on and smiled.

"Of course!"

Tobi, who was still bouncing on the walls, looked at the blonde couple. He will get what he wants. Not far away, Itachi notices Madara and sees through his Sharingan that he is jealous.

'I'll see how this plays out. I'm protective over my foolish little sisters, after all,' he thought.

He looked over to see Kisame still poking on him. "Same-kun, stop that," he said.

"But, Ita-kun, I'm bored!" Kisame pouted. Itachi sighed at his boyfriend.

"Let's go to our room," he said. Kisame immediately jumped up and dashed to their room.

Ino and Deidara blanched as they didn't want to know what the team was doing in there. Madara was probably thinking the same thing when he said, "Tobi is going to sleep early because Tobi is a good boy!"

"Whatever, go to sleep, yeah," Deidara said as he Put his chin on Ino's shoulder.

Tobi bounced off into the hallway. Hidan got up, annoyed. Swearing, he made his way back to his room with Kakuzu, still counting his money, walking behind.

Instinctively, Deidara grabbed Ino's chin and pulled her in for a kiss. He bit her lower tongue for entrance, which she didn't give. Frowning, Deidara snaked his hand into her shirt and grabbed her breasts underneath her bra. His mouth nibbled on her bud as she gasped allowing Deidara the chance to explore her mouth. Ino moaned as he slipped his hand out of her shirt and moved to take it off. He pulled away and both of them panted.

"I love you, Ino," he said.

"I love you too, Dei-kun!" she said. He smiled as she pulled off his cloak revealing Deidara's chest.

She trailed over his stitches and he nibbled on her ear and said, "Like what you see, un?" sexily. She nodded and he unclasped her bra as her bare breast bounced out and pushed against his chest.

Pushing her down on the couch, Deidara nibbled on her neck, leaving some hickeys while kneading and licking her breasts at the same time, making Ino moan in pleasure. His kisses trailed down to her hips were he looked up and grinned. Using his teeth, he ripped off her under wear and placed his thumb over her bud. "Wet just for me, un?" he asked. She nodded.

He leaned down and licked from her vagina hole up to her clit, making her shiver and took it into her mouth. She moaned, "Don't fucking stop or else." he sucked harder and inserted his fingers in her womanhood where she buckled her hips. He began thrusting them in and out, making Ino moan. "D-Dei, I'm cumming," she said as her juices dripped onto his fingers. Taking them out, he licked his fingers clean and took off his boxers and-

"Eek! Deidara-sempai is killing Ino-chan!" Tobi screamed.

"What the fuck? Tobi, yeah?" Deidara screamed as he started putting on his clothes as did Ino who was bright red.

"Eek! Deidara-sempai is a vampire! Vampires are evil" Tobi screamed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Edward was with Bella hunting for blood. They sneezed as they got to a clearing and scared away a deer.<p>

"Sheesh, we lost one," Bella said.

"Deers don't taste good anyways," her husband said while his figure became sparkly due to the sun.

"Do vampires get colds?" Bella asked.

"That's odd," Edward said. "Maybe someone far away is talking about us."

"I don't believe it. Come on Edward, I'm hungry," Bella said pulling her husband along the forest.

* * *

><p>Sasori came in to the room rubbing his eyes. His hair was messed up and his clothes were buttoned wrong. "What's wrong Tobi?" he asked annoyed.<p>

"Eek! Sasori-san is a vampire, too! Don't kill Tobi! Tobi doesn't taste good!" he screamed running off. Inside his head, he was cursing himself for having to choose such an ignorant attitude to work with.

Pein came out sighing. "TOBI SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET US SLEEP!" he screamed. Sasori covered his ears at his leader's loud, booming voice.

"Leader-sama is a vampire, too! He ate Konan-chan!" Tobi screamed. Pein shook his head. Why in the world did Madara have to act this ignorant?

Zetsu came out, "Tobi. . . **Let us sleep**," he said. Tobi ran towards Zetsu.

"Zetsu! Protect Tobi! There are evil vampires lurking in the darkness!" he screamed.

"They aren't vampires, Tobi. **They're people you retard**," Zetsu said.

"But why was Ino-chan screaming?" Tobi asked. Zetsu turned red.

"Um, well you see, **they were doing big people stuff. Something that you don't know about**," Zetsu said. White Zetsu sighed in relief as the black Zetsu spoke.

"But Tobi wants to know what they were doing!" Tobi whined.

"**Madara, cut the damn act. **You interrupted them, didn't you?" Zetsu asked.

Tobi sighed and spoke in his natural voice, "Oh well, at least she didn't lose her virginity yet."

Zetsu looked completely grossed out. "Whatever, Madara, **get out of my sight!**" Zetsu grumbled.

"Hai! Zetsu-san!" he said in his high-pitched Tobi voice and skipped off.

"This guy is just-ugh!" White Zetsu said as they walked back into their room.

Meanwhile, Ino and Deidara blushed. "Damn Tobi, interrupting us," Deidara muttered.

"It's okay, we can do this some other time," Ino said. "When Tobi is on missions with Sasori."

Deidara shook his head. "Poor Danna, he'll feel the pain I felt, un," he said getting up from the couch. "Let's go to bed."

Ino nodded and walked with him to the room with Tobi muttering curses inside.

* * *

><p>Karin: Too bad, they were interrupted. . .but at least Sakura is pregnant!<p>

Sakura: Out of all the people, he has to be the one I get pregnant with.

Sasori: Well, will you rather get pregnant with Zetsu's baby?

Zetsu: **Hey!** That was uncalled for, Sasori.

Sakura: That's true.

*Zetsu sits in the emo corner*

Deidara and Ino: O_o. . .

Karin: I think that I got them mentally unstable.

Sasori: It's better this way.

Karin: Whatever you say. Karin Taicho over and out!


	3. Chapter 3

Karin: I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating for about half a year! I just started my sophomore year back then and I didn't get the grade that my mother wanted. Even after I did get over an 85, she hasn't been letting me use the computer except for weekends. I've already updated two chapters on Connected Shippuden on Spring Break. I still need to come up with a better name than that.

Sasori: Excuses. Excuses.

Karin: What? Did you want me to continue to write this?

Sasori: . . . No.

Sakura: So Shut up!

Deidara: No need to be mean to Danna, un!

Karin: Disclaimer, anybody?

Ino: Karin Taicho does not own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Since Sakura was pregnant and Deidara, Ino, and Tobi failed their last mission, they had to attempt the mission again. Sasori gladly took a mini-vacation while Tobi would be on this mission.<p>

Since they failed last time, they knew that they should take a different approach instead. Once they got on the bird, Ino turned to Deidara.

"Hey, let's just use henge and get in," she said.

"Tobi thinks that Ino-chan is smart!" Tobi said.

"Yeah, we should after we get down from the bird," he said. In half an hour, they got to the front of Iwakagure and hopped off the bird while Deidara blew it up.

They henged quickly and decided that Tobi should get the information from the Tsuchikage while Ino and Deidara will ask for information. Tobi nodded and quickly disappeared to the Tsuchikage's tower while the two others walked in with an excuse that they wanted to look around as tourists.

After they walked in, they immediately walked towards the Tsuchikage's Tower just in case Tobi had trouble. When they arrived, they saw Tobi jump out a window and landed on his feet.

"Tobi got an important scroll. Tobi is a good boy! Doesn't Ino-chan and Deidara think so too?" Tobi asked.

Deidara noticed that Tobi didn't use his formality after his name and that the hyperactive Akatsuki member said his name differently like he had some resentment towards him. Deidara shrugged it off when Ino said, "Tobi is a good boy."

"Y-yeah, sure, un," Deidara muttered. "Come on, let's go, un."

They nodded and walked towards the gate and got out. They sighed in relief and Deidara made a bird. They piled on and took off to the hideout while Tobi was formulating a plan in his head.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile<p>

"You ready for our second matchmaking mission?" Sakura asked.

"Of course I am. We just have to think of a way to get them together. Luckily, they already share the same room, so it won't be too hard will it?" Sasori asked.

Sakura shrugged. She flopped onto the bed and sighed. She didn't know what to do to get her leader and Konan together. The worst thing that could happen is that he would reject her and we will die. She shivered thinking about it, but kept her cool. She had to find someone for Konan after all. After the incident in the department store last time, Pein wasn't too happy about Sakura and her planning. He was especially not grateful for Hidan's participation in writing the 100 ways although they only succeeded in about five percent of them.

"Don't you think we should have a mini vacation to the beach or something? It's a good place for bonding!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Good job, Kura-chan! Now to convince Leader so that we can go," Sasori said tousling her hair. He got out of the room to enter Pein's.

"Pein-sama," Sasori said after knocking on the door.

"Yes, Sasori?" the leader asked.

"Can we go to the beach as a vacation? All of us?" Sasori asked. He wasn't certain if Pein would say yes, after all, a stoic person like him would seldom go to a beach. Pein thought that it was harder to believe that Sasori himself would go to the beach. Pein pondered on it for a second.

**'Hm, everybody will come, right? That means Konan-chan will go~'** Pein's inner sung (Who knew Pein had an Inner?)

'Argh! shut up!' Pein thought.

**'Only if you agree,'** Inner pouted. Pein mentally facepalmed. Why was his inner so much more different than him?

"Fine," Pein muttered. "I guess we need a vacation anyways."

"Arigato, Pein-sama. Can we go tomorrow when the others come back?" Sasori asked.

"Sure," Pein said. "I will notify everyone of this matter."

"Arigato. I'll take my leave," Sasori said exiting the room. 'That was a little too easy,' he thought suspiciously.

Pein sighed. He didn't know if he could deal with it. Sure he has gone to beaches before, but that was back then when he still had parents, but with Konan? He'll embarrass himself.

Just then, Konan entered the room. "Hello Konan," he said.

"Good morning, Nagato," Konan said.

"We're all going to the beach when Deidara, Ino, and Madara come back," he said.

Konan smiled. "That's great! My swimsuit isn't going to go to waste!"

"You sure sounded like Kakuzu there," Pein deadpanned.

"Uh. . . sorry?" Konan asked.

"Hm," Pein said and turned back to his paperwork. However, inside his head, he was secretly contemplating on how Konan would look in a bikini. He shook his head, 'Stop that, Nagato. You're being stupid again.'

'**See? You're a pervert, too,' **his inner said.

'Agh, just shut up!'

He sighed and started to sign papers putting them off neatly to the side when he was done.

* * *

><p>When they got back. . .<p>

"Hey, Dei-kun and Ino, and Tobi-kun," Sakura said.

"Hello Sakura-chan! How is the baby?" Tobi asked.

"She's fine!" Sakura said.

"It's a boy," Sasori said.

Sakura stuck out her tongue and put her hands on her hips. "No she isn't," she said.

"So, what's up, Sasori no Danna, un?" Deidara asked.

"Oh well, we're going to the beach tomorrow," he said.

"And you got permission?" Ino asked.

"It was a little too easy," Sasori drawled thinking about the time it took for Pein to accept. "He didn't even object at all."

"Wow, that's almost impossible, un!" Deidara said widening his eyes.

"Nice!" Ino said. "I'm going to get ready!" she sang and ran into the base.

"Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi squealed running after Ino.

"Well, I guess I have to go too, yeah," Deidara said running off. "Oi Tobi, wait up, un!"

Sakura turned to face Sasori. "Did he really not object to you?" she asked.

"Well, he did stop to think about it for a while, but it seemed like he was having an internal battle. He didn't say anything that meant objection," Sasori said.

"'Kay, just wondering," Sakura said. 'Does Pein-sama have an inner?' she thought as she walked towards her room. 'That would be interesting.'

'**Hell yeah!' **Inner Sakura cheered. '**Another one of us!'**

'Maybe that's why Pein-sama agreed,' she thought. 'Well, at the end, we're on a vacation!'

'**Nice way to relax,'** Inner Sakura commented. **'After all, you're gonna be a mother. You excited?' **

'Hellz yeah!'

'**Why did I even ask?'**

"Kura-chan?"

Sakura's attention was diverted towards Sasori who was looking at her. "Are you okay? You look like you're talking to someone, but you're not."

"Hahaha! It's nothing!" Sakura said.

"Tobi's going to the beach!" Madara screamed loudly and ran around the base with his bag full of stuff. You could see pink fluff flying out of the bag. Maybe it was part of Tobi's stuffed bunny collection or was it the pink poodle?

Sakura instinctively stepped out of the way and a second later, Tobi ran through the spot she was just standing at.

"Tobi-kun, stop running!" Sakura screamed. "You're going to hurt someone!"

"Nooo! Tobi's a good boy! Tobi's sorry!" he screamed running away from the scene with Sasori and Sakura starling blankly behind him watching as a cloud of dust trailed behind the masked man.

Deidara walked outside to see Sakura and Sasori coughing. "What did Tobi do now, un?" he asked sighing at Tobi's antics.

"Running around the base **like a moron**," Zetsu said appearing behind the blonde bomber.

Deidara jumped and said, "Zetsu, un! Don't scare me like that, yeah."

"Sorry **bitch**," Zetsu said. "The idiot's going **fucking crazy**."

"That's odd. I thought you were more tolerant of Tobi than the others," Sasori said in thought. "Normally, you'd just chuckle a little and leave. You seem irritated with him. What happened?"

Zetsu hesitated. "It was that vampire incident. **He's fucking crazy! **He thought that everyone **was a fucking vampire. **Is he **mentally retarded** or what?" Zetsu said.

Deidara flushed so that his face could rival Sasori's hair.

"That's not enough," Sasori stated. "He's done more. Which one affected you more?"

"Sasori," Sakura muttered.

The Zetsus grit their teeth. "**Fine!** It was just that he's hiding something for all of us! It's a bad thing that I can't **fucking tell** **or else he'll fucking kill me **. . . literally. It's best if you **stay the fuck away from that bastard. **I never said anything, **okay bitches?**" Zetsu asked.

Sasori nodded slowly. "It's not abnormal that he's hiding something. He doesn't show his face for a reason."

Sakura and Deidara nodded along with their Danna.

Zetsu sighed and slid back into the ground leaving no trace of himself. "Be careful, **Deidara**."

Deidara looked back at the floor quizzically. "What the h—"

"Yay! Tobi is a good boy!"

Everybody stiffened a little at the orange-masked menace running towards them.. Normally, they'd probably just laugh at Zetsu, but he seemed goddamned serious.

"Yeah, Tobi, wait outside. We'll be there in a sec, un," Deidara said and Tobi slid to a stop in front of Deidara and ran back where he came from.

Ino walked out of the room and looked at the three outside. "You guys look scared," she commented. She took her place next to Deidara. "What happened?"

"Tobi happened," Deidara pointed out.

"So, he's adorable!" she gushed and Deidara threw a little glare at her. "How can he scare you? Was it another sugar rush? He didn't eat any candy in the room."

"That's not the point," Sasori said.

"It was just a little heads up call from Zetsu," Sakura told her friend.

"Well, let's go then," Ino chhered and tugged on Deidara's arm to walk.

Deidara smiled softly, but his head was in turmoil. Why did Zetsu tell him to be careful? He thought back to when Tobi didn't use Deidara's formality. Maybe Tobi was just angry at him since he's been so mean to him ever since he's been in Akatsuki. But that didn't give Tobi a reason to kill Zetsu. Can Tobi even kill Zetsu? These were some of the thoughts that were embedded in Deidara's mind.

"We're here!" Ino said as she ran out of the base dragging Deidara along behind her.

"Y-yeah," Deidara said. He shook his head to clear away his bad thoughts when he looked at the seemingly innocent Tobi.

Although he was an idiot, he couldn't be that bad, could he? Deidara decided to let that thought fly away from his mind like one of his clay creations. He didn't want to think about it anymore. There was no point in pondering over it when the boy hadn't done anything yet.

The blonde just wanted to enjoy a day or two at the beach with his girlfriend. And that's what he was going to do.

* * *

><p>Deidara: . . . WTF, un?<p>

Sasori: He told you to be careful.

Deidara: Careful of what? Tell me, Karin, un!

Karin: No can do, DeiDei!

Ino: I don't believe you! Though annoying, Tobi's too sweet!

Sakura: Don't judge a book by it's cover.

Karin: That's right. Now, I apologize again for my lack of updating. Hopefully, I'll get the next chapter up soon. Yes, they will be going to the beach. Please review! I want suggestions. I've been writing a novel for English class the past few months and I got good criticism from my friends. Now, I need you guys! Over and out!


End file.
